The present invention relates to thermoplastic polymer blends capable of being molded into plastic articles having improved properties. The polyblends of the present invention contain a graft copolymer of a vinyl halide, or of a vinyl halide and a comonomer copolymerizable therewith on a polyolefin component. Such copolymers are hereinafter referred to as "vinyl halide-polyolefin graft copolymers". The present blends also contain a polymer composition hereinafter referred to as "ASA polymers".
Polyvinyl halide, especially polyvinyl chloride polymers are widely used thermoplastic materials having many favorable properties. Such conventional non-graft vinyl halide polymers do not have heat distortion temperatures which are sufficiently high to adapt such polymers to much more wide use. Moreover, such polymers, especially rigid polyvinyl halide polymers, do not have a high impact resistance at ambient or subambient temperatures. Thus, at ambient temperature, i.e, at about 20.degree. C., corresponding to about 68.degree. F., the notched Izod impact resistance of vinyl halide homo- and copoymers is only of the order of about 0.4 to less than about 1 ft-lb/in. At subambient temperatures, e.g., down to -20.degree. F. or lower, the notched Izod impact resistance of these polymers becomes vanishingly small or negligible.
It has been previously proposed to add minor amounts of an appropriate polymer additive, or additives, to improve ambient impact resistance of conventional polyvinyl polymer compositions. Usually, such additives are useful in ranges from about 3 to about 15 percent by weight of the polyvinyl halide polymer. Among the materials which have been found acceptable as polyvinyl halide impact modifiers are ABS polymers. Such impact modifiers moderately enhance the ambient temperature impact resistance of conventional vinyl halide polymers, i.e., generally raise the ambient temperature notched Izon impact resistance of the polymer to about 2 to 10 ft-lbs/in. However, these impact modifiers are relatively ineffective in imparting a satisfactory sub-ambient temperature impact resistance to the polymer, i.e., the -20.degree. F. notched Izod impact resistance of the polymer containing the impact modifier is well below 1 ft-lb/in and usually is about 0.4 to 0.5 ft-lb/in.
Recently, vinyl halide-polyolefin graft copolymers have been developed to be a commercial reality. Such copolymers are produced by polymerization of vinyl halide (or a monomer mixture of vinyl halide and copolymerizable ethylenically unsaturated comonomer) in the presence of a polyolefin elastomer. Such reaction yields a polymer product which contains vinyl halide polymer chains bound, i.e., grafted at various sites along the chain of the trunk olefin polymer as well as ungrafted vinyl halide polymer and ungrafted polyolefin. The graft polymer product, especially the graft polymer product prepared by a liquid phase bulk polymerization reaction, has improved impact resistance at both ambient temperature and sub-ambient temperatures, compared to the aforementioned conventional, i.e., ungrafted, vinyl halide polymers, even when the latter are blended with a conventional polyvinyl halide impact modifying polymer additive.
The bulk polymerization-prepared graft polymer product is even distinguished from the corresponding graft polymer prepared by a non-bulk polymerization technique, e.g., suspension polymerization, by an enhanced impact resistance at both low and ambient temperature and by breakage by the desirable ductile breakage mode rather than by an undesirable brittle breakage mode.
Recently polymer products with improved properties have been prepared by blending the vinyl halide polyolefin graft polymers with ABS polymers. Such products are disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 250,957, filed Apr. 01, 1981.
It has now been found that further improved polymer products can be prepared by blending the vinyl halide polyolefin graft polymers, especially those produced by a liquid phase bulk polymerization reaction, and "ASA polymers" which are described hereinafter.
The miscibility exhibited by the matrix phases of these polymeric components of the invention offers several advantages. The miscibility provides excellent mechanical compatibility. Superior weld line strengths and improved surface properties can be obtained when a miscible polymer blend is used. A problem of possible deterioration of the properties due to phase separation during or after processing may exist for a immiscible blend. This is likely in case of the injection molding process which typically uses very high shear rates. This problem is unlikely in the case of a miscible polymer system. Also, an efficient heat distortion enhancement per unit weight of the added polymer can be usually obtained compared to the imiscible systems. Preferential segregation of additives associated with components of a polymer blend can occur. This problem is generally avoided with miscible blends.